


My undertale universe memes.

by UwUShippingHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, these are just gonna be jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUShippingHell/pseuds/UwUShippingHell
Summary: a bunch of funny memes with a bunch of funny skeletons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. cross being overprotective be like

Cross: “If you let my squad go now, that will be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you.”

The fandom: "good luck"


	2. Killer is dumb

Killer: I've done a lot of dumb stuff

Horror: I witnessed the dumb stuff

Nightmare: I recorded the dumb stuff

Dust: I joined you in the dumb stuff

Cross: I TRIED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING THE DUMB STUFF-


	3. smol

Cross: It is becoming obvious...

Cross: I can deny it no longer!

Cross: ... I am smol.


	4. THIS IS WHY WE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS

Error: I have an idea

Ink: No murder or destruction

Error: I no longer have an idea

Ink: This is why we can't have nice things, Error.


End file.
